Compte jusqu'à trois
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Dans un monde où la population est coupée en deux... Un monde où l'argent règne en maître... Un monde où les pauvres ne sont que des esclaves... Un monde où toute forme d'humanité à disparu... C'est dans ce monde que sont élevés deux enfants tellement différents mais tellement semblables. Et peut être que à eux deux, tout pourra être différent.
1. Prologue

_**Titre : Compte jusqu'à trois**_

_**Auteur :**__ Kim M. Usa, anciennement Usagi-chan._

_**Disclamer :**__ Pas à moi._

_**Résumé : **Dans un monde où la population est coupée en deux... Un monde où l'argent règne en maître... Un monde où les pauvres ne sont que des esclaves... Un monde où toute forme d'humanité à disparu..._

_C'est dans ce monde que sont élevés deux enfants tellement différents mais tellement semblables. Et peut être que à eux deux, tout pourra être différent._

_**Genre :**_ _General__  
_

_**Raiting :**_ _T__  
_

C'est le prologue d'un long texte que je suis encore en train d'écrire. Il me prend assez de temps mais j'en suis plutôt contente. C'est de base une histoire originale donc ne vous étonnez pas si les personnages sont OOC.

Pour l'instant, deux chapitres sont sortis et le troisième est en cours d'écriture. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ici mais pour l'instant ils sont disponible sur Fictionpress si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Le lien est dans le profil.

Aussi, je recherche un(e) bêta-lectrice que se soit pour les fanfictions que pour les histoires originales. Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'il y aura plus d'originales que de fanfictions.

Enfin bref,

**_L_**'auteur vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Compte jusqu'à trois...**_

_**Et recherche bêtement l'humanité si tant frôlée.**_

_Des coups de feu... Des hurlements... Des pleurs... Des cris d'enfants... Des bruits de pas saccadés..._

_La porte qui sort de ses gonds, défoncé par un fort coup de pied. Les cris d'effroi de sa mère, la faible riposte de son père. Plusieurs tires et du sang qui coule le long du parquet, tâchant le tapis blanc qui avait coûté un bras._

_Il n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux le corps de sa mère, en train de refroidir sur le sol de sa si chère maison. Elle tourne son regard vers lui. Haineuse... Si haineuse..._

_Car tout ça... Tout ça c'était de sa faute. _

_Son frère qui court vers la dépouille de leur père, fou de rancœur et de douleur et qui ramasse l'arme qui était tombé au sol, criant toute sa colère._

_Un bruit sourd, les borborygmes de son frère qui s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Un filet qui s'échappe de sa bouche et le corps qui tombe sur le sol. _

_Et ses yeux fixés dans les siens, vide mais tellement plein de déception. _

_Car c'était à cause de lui s'ils étaient tous allongés sur le parquet, la vie filant de leurs corps. _

_Il a envie de crier, de pleurer, de combattre, de s'enfuir. Mais il reste là, debout dans son salon, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de sa famille. Pourtant, il va bien falloir bouger, avancé s'il ne veut pas finir comme eux. _

_Il ne veut pas devenir une carcasse bonne à donner aux charognards. Il ne veut pas disparaître si facilement, et ce, même s'il le méritait. _

_Alors il recule, essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Il doit se faire tout petit, se terrer comme un rat. Mais, alors qu'il avait atteint la porte fenêtre qui menait sur le jardin, à deux pas de la forêt, il se sent attrapé par les côtes, tiré sans ménagement sur le gazon coupé de la veille. Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, et il se laisse tomber lourdement. On le force à s'assoir par une forte pression sur les épaules et il a envie de couiner de peur._

_Il sent son corps trembler sans discontinu, ses dents claqué à s'en faire mal. Il garde les yeux obstinément fixé par terre, peu fier d'affronter la mort. _

_Affronté la mort comme un lâche, voilà ce qui le décrit si bien._

_Un pas... Une trace dans la terre... Deux pas... Des bottes noires qui se rapprochent de lui. Trois pas... Quelqu'un qui se baisse pour se mettre à sa taille. _

_Une main qui touche délicatement son visage, dans un geste presque tendre. Le touché si amoureux de la faucheuse. _

_On le force à lever la tête, à affronter sa fin en face. Et toujours cette boule dans la gorge. Cette envie effroyable de pleurer comme un enfant. Il fixe son regard dans celui de l'affranchi. _

_Un affranchi qu'il connaissait si bien... Avec juste les cheveux un peu plus longs et le regard un peu moins mort. Mais toujours ces mêmes yeux marrons dorés et ces mêmes traits._

_Un petit sourire sur les lèvres et un visage qui se rapproche du sien, collant sa bouche contre son oreille._

_"- Ferme les yeux." Un murmure tellement doux dans ce vent de terreur._

_Il secoue la tête, effrayé. Il n'ose pas bouger, tétanisé. Il n'arrive même pas à cligner des yeux. Il reste juste assis là, dans l'herbe encore fraîchement mouillé. Une main qui caresse tendrement son cou, une bouche qui embrasse délicatement son front et le canon froid de l'arme contre son abdomen. Il sent sa sueur coulée le long de son dos et sa peau se tend sous la morsure froide._

_"- Ferme les yeux." _

_Et il se laisse aller, son corps se faisant plus souple. Son souffle devient moins haché, moins douloureux. L'envie de pleurer disparu et il se sent grand... Grand comme un géant. _

_Et si bien... Parce que c'est lui et personne d'autre. Parce qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien._

_Il ferme les yeux. _

_Un coup de feu... Encore un..._

_C'était bientôt fini. Lui aussi aurait le droit à une fin. Mais une si douce fin qu'il ne mérite pas..._


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Titre : Compte jusqu'à trois**_

_**Auteur :**__ Kim M. Usa, anciennement Usagi-chan._

_**Disclamer :**__ Pas à moi._

_**Résumé : **Dans un monde où la population est coupée en deux... Un monde où l'argent règne en maître... Un monde où les pauvres ne sont que des esclaves... Un monde où toute forme d'humanité à disparu..._

_C'est dans ce monde que sont élevés deux enfants tellement différents mais tellement semblables. Et peut être que à eux deux, tout pourra être différent._

_**Genre :**_ _General__  
_

_**Raiting :**_ _T__  
_

C'est de base une histoire originale donc ne vous étonnez pas si les personnages sont OOC. Et ne vous attendez pas à un rythme de parution aussi régulier, ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais...

Pour l'instant, deux chapitres sont sortis et le troisième est en cours d'écriture. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ici mais pour l'instant ils sont disponible sur Fictionpress si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Le lien est dans le profil.

Aussi, je recherche toujours un(e) bêta-lectrice que se soit pour les fanfictions que pour les histoires originales. Je tiens quand même à préciser qu'il y aura plus d'originales que de fanfictions.

Enfin bref,

**_L_**'auteur vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1, le début de la fin.**

_« Pourquoi vouloir se projeter autant dans l'avenir ? Si seulement vous saviez le destin qui vous a été tracé depuis de longues années… SI seulement… »_

**oOo**

L'odeur était insupportable... Ce mélange d'urine, de merde, de sang, de vomi et de transpiration lui montait à la tête. Tout était si fort ici… Il se sentait déjà partir, crever comme le chien qu'il était. Il rampa sur le sol, ses écorchures râpant sur le béton. Ca brûlait, saignait… Rien n'avait encore eu le temps de cicatriser. C'était encore bien trop frais, trop tôt. Il aurait pu tuer pour ne serais-ce qu'avoir un début de soin.

Il essaya de se relever mais ses forces étaient à bout. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire... Il souffla de douleur, la sueur coulant sur son front. Sa gorge était sèche, comme si on l'avait forcé à avaler du papier de verre. Il gratta le sol, ses ongles se brisant un peu plus. Seule la douleur arrivait à le faire rester conscient. Dans cette affreuse et lente torture que l'on appelait réalité…

Cette réalité où il n'était plus qu'un chien bon à abattre. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main rapide sur son front, la sueur mêlée au sang brouillant sa vue.

Il faisait trop chaud... Bien trop chaud... Il voulait enlever son haut mais ses bras ne lui répondaient plus... Et il n'avait pas envie de souffrir encore plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de se déshabiller... Même dormir était proscrit. Il ne voulait plus saigner comme un porc…

Des conneries constantes. Une mauvaise blague qui venait à peine de commencer.

De toute façon, faire la moindre chose par soit même relevait de l'impossible. Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve maintenant. Un fébrile et fragile rêve... Comme ce qui le tenait encore en vie ici. Son putain de reste d'humanité. La bonne plaisanterie... De toute façon, il ne s'appartenait plus. Il n'était plus qu'une chose, un objet. Son semblant d'humanité avait été enlevée. Alors à quoi bon croire qui lui en restait. A quoi bon rester autant attacher à ça ? Ce n'était que des conneries que les gens d'ici se racontaient pour arriver à respirer.

Pour arriver à survivre…

Mais ils savaient tous la vraie vérité que détenaient ses murs. Ils n'étaient plus rien, simplement un vague bétail que l'on nourrit ou nettoie quand on en a envie. Et après avoir passé la date de péremption, on les pendait pour en faire un exemple. Ou alors, les plus chanceux étaient envoyés en tant qu'esclave dans les villes du centre, là où la riche population terminait le travail en les tuant à la tâche.

Il s'allongea contre le mur et força sur ses bras pour s'asseoir. Il trembla, à bout de force et gémit de douleur, ses muscles se tendant désagréablement sous l'effort. Il posa son dos contre le mur, le tee-shirt rentrant un peu plus profondément dans ses blessures. Sa respiration était difficile, bien trop hachée et son cœur battait bien trop vite. De vieilles plaies s'étaient ouvertes une nouvelle fois, le sang coulant doucement sur sa peau. Il porta sa main sur ses côtes, essayant vainement de l'arrêter. Mais il continuait lentement de dégouliner en un fin filet. Ca faisait tellement mal... Il grimaça et baissa la tête. Si seulement il pouvait avoir un peu de fil pour se recoudre sommairement. Il ricana en pensant que c'était comme demander la lune. Son ventre gargouilla douloureusement, raisonnant avec force dans la pièce vide.

Son corps était tellement maigre... Tellement affreusement maigre. C'était ça, d'être considéré comme dangereux... Peu de rations de nourritures, de l'eau quasi inexistante, des coups et des blessures presque chaque jours. La vie rêvée... Une vie sur laquelle il aurait volontairement craché.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées, essayant en vain de les rendre moins douloureuses. Il y avait des personnes dans le couloir, leurs visages floués par la fenêtre crasseuse de la porte. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Il se colla le plus possible au mur, essayant vainement de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Il ne voulait plus penser. Jamais plus...

Si seulement il pouvait être comme ses femmes que l'on enfermait parfois avec lui. Morte de l'intérieur, vide de toute âme. Seul leur corps violés et meurtris restait en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'on les tue à leur tour pour leur inutilité.

Tout le monde avait encore en tête le corps brisé du jeune Mike, immatriculé numéro 15001. Il était partit il y a un mois de ça, acheté par une riche bourgeoise, et était revenu dans un sac poubelle, les pieds en avant. Tout cela parce que son visage ne plaisait pas assez à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Même pas une minute de silence lui avait été accordé.

Seul les plus forts avaient le droit de survivre... Non... Seul les plus riches avaient le droit de survivre. Et tout ça, toute cette machination rendait la chose encore plus affreuse. Toutes ces personnes si fortunées, avec une vie si facile… Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se sentir dieux quand ils n'étaient que des êtres humains de petite envergure jouant avec ce qui les dépassaient. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de construire le propre Babylone sur des corps qui n'avaient rien réclamés.

Il entendait les cris dehors, des pleures étouffées par les murs mal isolés. Il posa ses paumes sur ses oreilles, essayant vainement de ne plus rien entendre. La journée venait de commencer... Et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à prier. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, le corps tremblant, toutes traces de fierté disparu depuis des années maintenant...

"- S'il vous plaît, pas mon tour... Je vous en supplie, pas moi." murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, comme un mantra.

La journée passa lentement, rythmée par les hurlements, parfois de douleur, parfois de plaisir. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir été placé à côté d'une infirmerie… Il était murmuré que les cris des femmes accouchant en agonisant résonnaient même le soir. Que ces cris ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Personne n'était venu ouvrir sa porte aujourd'hui, à part pour y placer un vague repas qui se composait de pain rassis, d'une tranche de viande et d'un petit verre d'eau. Il en était si reconnaissant... Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose : la prochaine fois qu'on ouvrirait sa porte ça serait pour le tirer loin de cette comédie morbide. Et même s'il était heureux de quitter cet endroit de torture, inconsciemment, il mourrait d'envie de rester ici, dans cette pièce où il connaissait toutes les zébrures traversant le mur, toutes les tâches parsemant le sol bétonné. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, et ce malgré le traitement abominable qu'il devait supporter. Il se sentait presque comme chez lui... Car ici au moins, il savait à quoi s'attendre et était certain que tant qu'il était utile, il resterait en vie. Alors que dehors, tout semblait si hostile, si froid.

Personne ne vivait longtemps dehors. Personne...

Alors que le soleil avait disparu depuis des heures maintenant, il sentait ses yeux se fermer, la fatigue le rattrapant. Il luttait depuis des jours, essayait bêtement de la battre. Mais les bras de Morphée le serraient chaleureusement contre son torse, rendant la bataille presque impossible. Il s'allongea en chien de faïence, les bras autour de son corps pour essayer d'obtenir un peu de chaleur. La nuit était si froide comparée au jour. Il abdiqua et ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le doux murmure du seigneur des rêves.

La brusque ouverture de la porte le réveilla en sursaut, les sens en alerte. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos la peur rendait sa bouche amère. Il avait envie de crier, de se terrer dans un coin comme une petite fille. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dormir avant une heure précise. Merde, on lui avait inculqué cette règle à coup de bâton et de fouet. Les traces sur son dos, qui le lançait quand l'humidité était trop forte, le lui rappelait suffisamment pour ne pas dormir. Comment avait-il été aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu avoir ce misérable instant de faiblesse ? Alors qu'il se voyait très bien partir en direction des salles noires, le corps tremblant et le visage défait, il se figea en voyant une femme entrer dans sa cage. Il était sauvé... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire mais ça avait l'air pourtant si vrai... Pas comme ses rêves d'évasions qui le faisait pleurer au petit matin.

Un garde, vêtu d'une combinaison blanche à l'écusson noir de l'état, la poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'ombre de son arme, calée sur son dos, rendait sa silhouette oppressante, étouffante. Leurs geôliers n'avaient encore jamais fait feu sur eux, leur maintient en vie étant plus important. Mais, un jeune homme du bloc C avait raconté que leurs armes étaient tellement puissantes… Au point qu'elle pouvait pulvériser un homme d'un seul coup. Et depuis, tout le monde tremblait d'effroi en les voyants, et ce, même s'ils savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être aussi destructrices que ça.

Il fallait être fou pour croire des contes pareils... Ou alors des enfants apeurés.

Le garde ferma la porte, les gonds résonnant dans la pièce quasiment vide. Comme si le tonnerre était tombé à côté... Comme si la mort jouait avec leurs esprits. La jeune femme resta droite devant l'entrée, la tête obstinément baissée vers le sol. Il se releva doucement, ses traits se tirant à cause de l'effort. Il posa son dos contre le mur, pas tout à fait sûr de son équilibre, et la fixa du regard, les sourcils soulevés sous l'étonnement. Aucun d'eux ne fit le premier pas, préférant rester éloignés le plus possible. Ils savaient très bien ce qui devait se passer. A peine avait-elle posé ses pieds nus dans la pièce que déjà ils comprenaient ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Et ils ne le voulaient pas... Ne voulaient pas que tout ça arrive. En aucun cas, ils leur feraient le plaisir de coucher ensemble, nourrissant leur espoir de concevoir.

Si un des deux devait avoir un enfant, en aucun cas il ne serait un esclave. Jamais...

Il s'assit sur son lit, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Malgré son corps fatigué, battu et bien trop maigre, il la trouvait belle. Sa peau pâle semblait douce de loin, et ce même avec sa cicatrice sur le coin de l'œil. Sa petite taille renforçait cette impression de tendresse et d'innocence. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules mais quelques mèches folles partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant un petit air de folle. Elle semblait avoir des traits assez fins, pourtant, sous toute la couche de crasse qui lui donnait un visage disgracieux. Elle joua avec ses doigts, n'osant pas encore le regarder.

Il trouvait ça presque adorable...

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça... Lui, assis sur son lit, les mains moites et la fixant du regard ; elle, debout devant la porte, la tête baissée. Ce n'est que quand le garde ouvrit la porte que tout cela se brisa. Il l'a prit par le bras, la tirant violemment contre lui pour la faire sortir.

"- Vous vous êtes bien amusés j'espère ?" Ricana-t-il de sa voix grasse en levant un sourcil.

Dégoûtant... Le garde ferma la porte derrière lui, en riant à gorge déployé. Il pouvait encore l'entendre, et ce, même quand il était blottit sur son lit, ses paumes sur ses oreilles.

Il avait envie de pleurer... Pleurer comme un enfant pour cette femme qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Mais ses yeux... Ses magnifiques yeux verts... Si vides, si morts, si tristes. Jamais il n'aurait du les voir. Car ils prenaient trop au cœur, rendaient les choses compliqués et le faisaient redevenir un humain.

Un être humain qui veut se rebeller contre sa condition. Un être humain qui veut pouvoir vivre sa vie sans que rien ne l'entrave... Il devait partir. Et il emmènerait cette jeune femme avec lui. Il voulait lui faire voir la vraie vie, celle qui était à l'extérieur de ces murs. Il voulait lui montrer que rien ne s'arrêtait à cet endroit, que le monde était tellement plus vaste, plus magique.

Quand il la verrait, cette fois ci, il n'hésiterait plus. Il ira vers elle, la mettra en confiance et la protégera. Il n'aura pas peur de la tenir éloignée des gardes, de la tenir blottit contre lui pour éviter qu'elle aille trop loin.

Oh que oui, il sera là pour elle.

Mais la prochaine fois n'arriva pas avant longtemps. Des jours, des semaines ou même peut être des mois... Il ne savait rien, la notion du temps disparaissant sans laisser de trace entre ses murs. Il avait beau essayé de garder contact avec la réalité, il s'était laissé tombé, sans chemin de sortie, dans ce cauchemar sans fin.

La réalité n'était plus qu'un paradis perdu que l'on contemplait une boule dans la gorge et la mort une échappatoire définitive à tout ce cauchemar.

Il n'entendit plus parler d'elle avant un long moment et ce, bien qu'il ait tout fait pour essayer d'obtenir plus d'informations sur elle. Personne ne la connaissait, ne savait même pas si elle existait. Ce n'est que quand une délégation de garde vient le chercher un beau matin qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas qu'un rêve. Elle existait réellement. Son dos s'en rappelait encore. Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur le fouet pour lui rappeler que chaque femme qu'on leur présente se doit d'être prise.

Il avait bien rit sous les premiers coups, un peu moins vers la fin. Mais il se disait que c'était pour la bonne cause... Qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien. Et tout était redevenu monotone... Comme avant. Il passait son temps à se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les pleurs ou les cris, à se fondre dans le noir pour ne pas être choisi et à prier pour la vie. Mais une chose avait changé, une seule... À l'intérieur de lui bouillonnait une rage nouvelle qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Il partirait, et avec elle. Peu importe s'il devait y laisser sa vie, il l'emmènerait dehors.

Il ne savait plus vraiment à quel moment il pût enfin revoir son visage. Beaucoup de temps avait sûrement dût passer mais tout cela semblait si peu important face à elle. Le même garde que la dernière fois l'avait amené dans sa pièce, les menaçant du regard. Il avait eu tellement envié de rigoler à la vue de son visage refrogné. Mais il s'était retenu à la dernière minute, l'ombre de l'arme dans son dos toujours aussi menaçante. L'homme avait fermé la porte bruyamment, pensant peut-être les intimider, et le silence était retombé. Un silence si confortable et doux... Il n'avait pas osé s'approcher d'elle de peur de la terrifier encore plus. Alors il était resté assis sur son lit, à la détailler du regard. Et elle était restée debout face à la porte, les yeux baissés.

Cet étrange comportement devient une habitude. Ils se voyaient un peu plus souvent, s'apprivoisaient. Mais aucun d'eux n'osaient faire le premier pas. Trop terrifiés, trop peu habitués... Alors ils restaient là, à se fixer dans les yeux. Le seul changement notable était les petits sourires qu'ils s'offraient de temps en temps. Petits sourires tordus mais petits sourires quand même. Le garde devient moins dur avec elle, se faisait même un peu plus tactile. Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait l'énerver... Le soir, il rêvait de planter sa tête sur un pique après lui avoir fait subir mille outrages. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses.

Ce n'est que quand elle arriva, un jour, le corps bleuit qu'il osa se lever et se diriger vers elle. Il avança lentement, petit pas par petit pas comme s'il apprivoisait un animal sauvage. Elle se recula mais il avança, avança et elle se retrouva coller au mur sans échappatoire. Elle se mît à trembler en se mordant les lèvres. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, se rapprochant toujours plus... Il ne se stoppa que quand son corps toucha presque le sien, levant sa main pour lui caresser délicatement la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, se braquant un peu plus.

Et elle se calma quand elle comprit que cet homme ne lui ferait rien. Qu'avec lui, elle serait protégée, une femme comme une autre et pas seulement un objet sexuel reproductif. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois, le regarda fixement. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, la blottissant contre son torse en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, les larmes coulant sur ses pommettes. Aucun d'entre eux ne parla, apeurés de briser cet instant magique mais si fragile... Le garde les trouva comme ça, assis sur le sol, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il ne dit rien, emmenant simplement cette femme loin de lui. Il n'avait pas osé faire le moindre mouvement, de peur que tout cela ne soit de nouveau qu'un rêve malsain, mais il se laissa à sourire quand elle se retourna vers lui en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il se sentait comme un adolescent stupidement amoureux. Et stupidement vulnérable.

À chaque fois qu'elle revint, elle venait contre lui se blottir. Ils avaient déserté le sol d'un commun accord pour le lit. Et c'est un soir, alors qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau dehors, qu'il la serra contre lui un peu plus fort et lui murmura dans l'oreille comme un mantra :

"-Je nous ferais sortir... Je nous ferais sortir... Je nous ferais sortir..."

Elle se colla un peu plus, acquiesçant de la tête à chaque instant. Le garde ne vint pas la chercher, les laissant profiter de cette nuit. Un peu trop profiter... Mais peu importait, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir... Tellement longtemps qu'ils acceptaient de prendre chaque minute sans penser au lendemain.

Elle partit le matin alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Ils avaient eu du mal à se séparer mais intérieurement, ils étaient persuadés que la prochaine fois, ils partiraient d'ici. Loin... Tellement loin que personne ne pourrait les rattraper. Ils deviendraient des Hommes libres. Libres de tous mouvements...

Il ne la revit pas avant longtemps, encore une fois. Plusieurs mois lui avait soufflé sournoisement le garde un soir où il le raccompagnait dans sa cellule. Les séances de punition s'étaient intensifiées en même temps que les cours de bonnes conduites s'étaient faits plus rare. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, et étrangement, il n'en avait pas peur car il savait qu'il serait dehors sous peu. Dans si peu de temps qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le pendre sur la place comme un moins que rien.

Il avait réussi à grappiller des informations sur l'endroit, le nombre de personnel, toutes les sorties... Il avait réussi à faire un début de plan d'évasion, et ce bien qu'il soit sommaire, et qui semblait réalisable. Il manquait quelques informations, mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment primordiales... Il verrait ça dans le tas, et ce même si c'était dangereux. Pour l'instant, il savait où la sortie la plus proche se trouvait, combien de gardes la gardait et où ils pourraient se cacher après s'être enfuis. C'était ça le plus important... Et peu importe si le manque de détails lui coutait la vie, il devait la faire sortir.

Le temps passait, et elle revint plusieurs fois. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi on les laissait se voir aussi souvent, les laissait ressentir des sentiments…

Alors qu'ils voulaient les faire devenir des animaux. Des animaux bons à appliquer les ordres.

La première fois qu'ils couchèrent ensemble fut aussi la dernière fois qu'ils s'allongèrent sur ce lit. Ils ne s'y étaient pas vraiment attendus, tout ce désir les ayant prit par surprise. Ils s'étaient promis de ne rien faire tant qu'ils étaient encore coincés ici, ne voulant pas compromettre leur chance de se voir mais ils n'avaient pas pu résister. C'était une nuit décisif et peut être sans lendemain... Alors ils s'étaient laissés aller à leur désir. Et ils avaient fait l'amour délicatement sur le matelas aussi dur que la pierre. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre dans un geste désespéré... Mais si doux et si tendre. Ses petits soupirs, ses gémissements sourds, la passion qui entortillait son ventre, la besoin qui électrisait ses doigts... Tous étaient tellement parfaits. C'était un bel au revoir, un bel adieu... Une belle consécration.

Ils étaient restés allonger un moment l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la peau de l'autre avant de se lever et de s'habiller rapidement sans bruit. Il l'avait tiré derrière lui, se cachant derrière la porte en lui murmurant son plan. Et quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le garde, il l'assomma avec une lourde pierre qu'il avait trouvée dans une des salles de torture. Personne ne l'avait vu la ramasser et c'était tant mieux. L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol en un bruit sourd, raisonnant étrangement bien trop fort dans le couloir vide. Elle le tira au centre de la pièce et le déshabilla rapidement. Il ramassa les vêtements, les enfila sans préambule et attrapa le pistolet d'un geste expert.

Ne jamais sous estimer un fils de militaire... Et ce, même si on le met plus bas que terre.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, enfermèrent le garde sans un regard en arrière et marchèrent le plus lentement possible dans les couloirs. Ils ne devaient pas attirer le regard, être suspicieux... Tout devait de passer correctement. Il n'y avait pas de place à l'erreur.

Les couloirs étaient longs et sombre, les forçant à se coller au mur. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où aller, ce qui allait se mettre sur leur chemin. Mais ils avançaient, sans un regard en arrière, la sueur froide coulant le long de leur dos. La sortie semblait si loin... Si difficile à atteindre. Ils tremblaient de froid et de peur, leurs mains étroitement serrées. Leur respiration semblait si lourde dans ce silence ambiant...

Ils ne devaient pas se faire attraper... Ils ne pouvaient pas retourner en arrière.

Ils n'y survivraient pas...

À droite, à gauche, à droite...

L'atmosphère devenait moins étouffante...

Tout droit, à gauche, à droite...

L'odeur de sang était moins omniprésente.

Un... Deux... Trois...

La porte enfin devant eux.

Ils n'avaient rencontrés personne sur le chemin, les faisant souffler de soulagement. Même si c'était bien loin d'être fini, c'était une difficulté en moins. Ils avancèrent tout droit, tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche avant de voir le couloir tellement attendu. Deux gardes se tenaient droit devant l'entrée en fer, les armes dans leurs mains. Il devait gérer correctement, ne pas se louper. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire échouer maintenant alors qu'il était si proche de la sortie. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Il n'avait pas le droit...

Il leva l'arme, se mît en joue et tira sans trembler. Un premier garde tomba, s'écrasant face contre sol sans préambule. Le deuxième se tendit et brandit son pistolet tournant dans tous les sens pour trouver d'où le coup venait, la pénombre du couloir ne l'aidant pas à bien voir. Il tira encore une fois mais le manqua de peu, le faisant quelque peu frémir. Le garde se tourna rapidement et tira vers eux, touchant son bras droit. Il se retint de crier, ne voulant pas s'exposer encore plus et attrapa violemment son biceps, essayant d'atténuer la douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait. Trop appuyer sur son bras le tuait petit à petit. Il sentait son sang coulé le long de son bras et goûter sur le sol... Ça serait un tel miracle s'il pouvait encore s'en sortir.

Il n'arriverait pas à tirer une dernière fois. Il n'arriverait pas à la faire sortir. Echoué... Il avait misérablement échoué...

L'arme faillit tomber sur le sol, perdant ainsi leur dernière chance de vraiment s'en sortir mais elle la rattrapa et tira.

"- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber... Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi." Murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce sans le regarder, les poings serrés sur le manche et les yeux rivés vers la porte.

Le garde s'écroula contre le mur, la moitié du visage brûlée par l'impact. Elle le tira derrière lui, les places cette fois ci échangés et ouvrit la porte après avoir fait les poches des deux hommes. Le sang collait sous leurs pieds, les faisant frissonner. Ils firent leur premier pas à l'extérieur, le vent frais soufflant sur leur visage et faisant voler leurs cheveux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti le froid...

La chaleur insupportable avait enfin disparue...

Elle lui attrapa la main, la serra contre la sienne et s'enfuit rapidement dans les sous bois, le bonheur au cœur. Ils étaient libres... Enfin libres...

Il avait eu envie de froncer les sourcils en pensant avec quelle facilitée ils avaient pu s'enfuir de cet endroit pourtant si hautement gardé. Mais en voyant le sourire rayonnant sur le visage de cette femme qu'il aimait tellement, tous ses soupçons s'envolèrent pour le laisser profiter pleinement de la liberté si ardemment recherché.

C'était le début d'un tout nouveau monde... Le début d'une toute nouvelle ère. Un véritable commencement.

Un départ qui coûterait si cher...


End file.
